Please dont let them come with me
by Samhoku
Summary: Two girls Adrien and Veronica accidently end up helping Alex Rider...and working for MI6.  Rated T for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Oh please don't let them kill me.

By Samhoku

(Now as i said before...logic says i DID NOT write the Alex Rider books.) Adrien and Veronica do not belong to me. Veronica is my sister and Adrien is my close friend.

Adrien was sitting in a booth in America at a Cafe in Texas. Adrien said to Veronica, "Are you having fun yet?"

Veronica said, "Adrien...we just got hear."

Adrien said, "Oh yeah..."

Veronica looked around and she wondered where there food was.

Adrien was talking away and she swung her hand in a Arc. She hit a gun.

A man had pulled a gun on Alex Rider. Next thing the man knew that gun went off and tried to kill him. It succeed. A girl had killed him. And it was on accident.

Alex thought 'I cant believe it...I was just saved by a ditzi girl...Oh man.'

Next thing all of them knew Adrien and Veronica where on there way to England...To MI6...to go through SAS training and to do a mission in Texas on...Smuggle Jewels


	2. Chapter 2

Oh please don't let them kill me.

By Samhoku

(Now as i said before...logic says i DID NOT write the Alex Rider books.) Adrien and Veronica do not belong to me. Veronica is my sister and Adrien is my close friend.

Alan Blunt looked over his glasses at the girls. He said, "You killed a dangerous criminal."

Veronica pointed at Adrien, "It was all her."

Adrien said, "Huh?"

Alan sighed, "Anyways. You are going to do SAS training."

Veronica asked, "Whats that?"

Alex said under his breath, "Hells playground."

Veronica said, "What was that?"

Alex said innocently, "Nothing."

Adrien said, "I think he said hells playground. What is that?"

Alex ground his teeth together, "No-o-othing."

Adrien said, "Okay" she looked around obliviously.

Alan thought 'what did i get myself into?'

Alan said smiling fakely, "Well have fun at SAS" then he said under his breath, "You might die anyways."

They got on the airplane going towards the SAS training camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh please don't let them kill me.

By Samhoku

(Now as i said before...logic says i DID NOT write the Alex Rider books.) Adrien and Veronica do not belong to me. Veronica is my sister and Adrien is my close friend.

As soon as they got out of the Airplane Adrien hugged Wolf and said, "You look cuddly!"

Wolf at that moment looked the exact opposite of cuddly. In fact...he looked kind of evil and angry. He looked angry enough to kill someone. At that moment he looked confused with Adrien. He said, "Okay...her name is Butterfly."

Veronica was running circles around Alex panting.

Wolf said, "And she is Puppy."

Veronica said, "Huh?" She looked at Wolf, "Hiya i am Veronica who are you?"

Wolf sighed, "I am Wolf. This is Fox and Cub."

Alex said, "I brought them hear wolf you dont have to introduce her to me."

Adrien hugged Fox. Fox didn't mind. He said, "Hello little girl."

The Commander said, "Okay Ladies! and...Girly Girls! Come with me to the Playground from Hell!"

Veronica did not look encouraged but Adrien jumped right in it. Adrien shouted, "AWESOME WHEN DO WE START?"

Commander sighed and said, "Follow me."


	4. Chapter 4

Oh please don't let them kill me.

By Samhoku

(Now as i said before...logic says i DID NOT write the Alex Rider books.) Adrien and Veronica do not belong to me. Veronica is my sister and Adrien is my close friend.

Veronica was doing good with crawling under the wire. Adrien kept on popping her head up to see where she was going. Alex had to tackle Adrien more then once.

Wolf and the Commander exchanged exasperated looks. The Commander shouted, "Adrien you would be dead precisely 120 times over!"

Adrien giggled and kept on crawling. She made it first to the other side, "Lookie i did it!"

Commander almost burst a fuse. He shouted, "Adrien! You and Alex are going to the Zipline!"

Veronica paled, "Zipline?"

Commander glared down at Veronica, "Have a problem with that Pup?"

Veronica said, "I will do it if you let me but frankly i am Terrified of hights..."

Veronica, Alex, and Adrien went to the zipline.

Alex went first. It looked easy enough.

Commander said, "Okay Veronica you next."

Veronica gripped it and stepped off. She screamed all the way over. Commander covered his eyes, "Why me?" he mumbled to himself.

Adrien asked, "How do I do this?"

Commander said, "You grab the thing...yes like that. Now jump off."

Adrien tried to jump off without holding unto the bars.

Commander caught her, "No Adrien! Hold unto the bars...yes just like that. Then step off."

She let go and tried to step off the platform.

Commander caught her, "ADRIEN!"

Adrien said, "Yes commander?"

Commander glared down at her, "Grab the bars."

She grabbed the bars.

"Okay now hold unto the bars and jump off."

Adrien did as she was told. She let go half way and swam around, "Wheeeee"

Commander screamed in fursteration, "ADRIEN YOU ARE ON DISH DUTY!"


	5. Chapter 5

Oh please don't let them kill me.

By Samhoku

(Now as i said before...logic says i DID NOT write the Alex Rider books.) Adrien and Veronica do not belong to me. Veronica is my sister and Adrien is my close friend.

Adrien was singing and doing the dishes. The Commander ate his food silently wanting to destroy Adrien.

Adrien finished then skipped out happily. Veronica had helped her. Veronica looked tired. She glared at Commander, "Please...do me a favor and dont send her in the kitchen again. She almost broke 4 plates, 6 cups, and 10 bowls."

Commander shrugged and said, "If she is bad she is punished."

Veronica said in frustration, "Who did it punish more? Me or Adrien?"

Commander ignored her.

Alex was hiding in his barrek room. Adrien and Veronica went to there's. Sense they where girls they had a different barrak.

Adrien said, "Good night Tookie!"

Veronica mumbled, "Good night Butterfly."

Adrien fell asleep in 10 minutes and started snoring.

Veronica though *lets play smother Adrien." But soon she fell asleep also.

_2:00 AM_

Adrien pounced on Veronica, "Wakey wakey Puppy!"

Veronica sat up and said, "What? Where is the fire?"

Adrien giggled, "No fire silly. Come on! We are going back to Texas!"

Veronica cheered. Little did they know...


	6. Chapter 6

Oh please don't let them kill me.

By Samhoku

(Now as i said before...logic says i DID NOT write the Alex Rider books.) Adrien and Veronica do not belong to me. Veronica is my sister and Adrien is my close friend.

Veronica asked, "Why are we on a heavy duty armored plane heading for Texas?"

Alex said, "Alan didn't brief you?"

Veronica said, "No, Adrien said we where going home."

Adrien said, "Thats what he told me."

Alex said, "Oh." He looked around and then glared at Wolf, "You tell them."

Wolf said, "All right...Basically you are going to help investigate Jewel smuggling."

Adrien smiled, "Okay. Jewels are pretty things..."

Veronica asked, "Isn't that dangerous?"

Wolf said, "Yes it is dangerous."

Alex said, "But I am going to help make sure Adrien doesn't...do anything...unintelligent."

Adrien giggled and looked out the plane window distracted by the clouds.

Alex sighed and said, "Adrien? Don't kill us okay?"

Adrien said, "Hmmm? Whats that?"

Alex said, "I am going to sleep."

Adrien said, "Okay."

Veronica tried not to laugh when Alex groaned and whacked his head on the seat over and over again.

This would be a very very long week/month/year.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh please don't let them kill me.

By Samhoku

(Now as i said before...logic says i DID NOT write the Alex Rider books.) Adrien and Veronica do not belong to me. Veronica is my sister and Adrien is my close friend.

They landed in Texas and there was a armored vehicle to take them to a cowtown.

Veronica said, "I feel like a national dangerous criminal."

Adrien giggled, "I know isn't it great?"

Alex asked, "Is she always like this?" He was starting to get annoyed.

Veronica said dryly, "Pretty much."

Alex nodded and tried to relax.

Adrien started poking Alex. Alex's eye started twitching.

Veronica sighed and said, "Adrien leave him alone."

Adrien asked, "Why? he reacts soooo well!"

Alex growled and said, "I would listen to Veronica, Adrien."

Adrien giggled and started poking Veronica instead.

Veronica started poking Adrien back until they got to the ranch where the Stolen Diamonds where found.

Alex let them go first. Not to be polite but he knew if Adrien was behind him he would be poked.

Veronica and Adrien where walking around.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh please don't let them kill me.

By Samhoku

(Now as i said before...logic says i DID NOT write the Alex Rider books.) Adrien and Veronica do not belong to me. Veronica is my sister and Adrien is my close friend.

Adrien said, "Llamas!"

Veronica said, "Yes Adrien that is a Llama."

Alex said, "Llama...Does she like them?"

Adrien was hugging one. Veronica gave Alex a look, "What do you think Smarty?"

Alex said, "Uh...Yes."

Adrien was kissing it.

A guy looked disturbed, "What is wrong with her?"

Veronica said, "Who are you?" Veronica looked hostile.

The guy said, "My name is Jared and I am the owners son...And Llama's are rather disgusting creatures."

Adrien gasped and hugged the Llama tighter, "How dare you say that about the Llama in front of the Llama Queen?"

Veronica looked at the sky, "Adrien..."

Adrien laughed and walked away, "Hiya whats-your-name I am Adrien!"

Jared said, "My name is Jared..." he inched away from Adrien as if she was evil.

Alex said, "Its okay she is always like that."

Jared replied, "That is not encouraging."

Veronica said, "Anyways I am Veronica and this is Alex."

Jared said, "Nice to meet you both. My dad is inside. Would y'all come in please?"

Adrien said, "No."

Alex covered her mouth, "Yes."

Adrien bit his hand then said, "No."

Veronica said, "Yes."

Adrien followed Veronica saying, "No."

Alex bit back a laugh.

Jared was practically running from them.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh please don't let them kill me.

By Samhoku

(Now as i said before...logic says i DID NOT write the Alex Rider books.) Adrien and Veronica do not belong to me. Veronica is my sister and Adrien is my close friend.

Alex said to the man, "I am Alex Rider and these are my comrades Veronica and Adrien."

Adrien grinned, "Hello Comrade!"

Alex slowly closed his eyes, "Adrien. Please."

Veronica also grinned, "Comrades!"

Alex looked at Mr. Brown.

Mr. Brown smiled, "Looks like quite a team. Are you sure Alan knows what he is doing sending three kids here?"

Alex said dryly, "This may surprise you but the one spinning in circles killed someone."

They looked at Adrien who was spinning in circles randomly.

Mr. Brown said, "Is she safe? Like...mental?"

Alex said, "Yes sadly she is completely sane."

Mr. Brown said, "Jared is afraid of her."

Alex mumbled, "I am afraid of her sometimes."

Adrien said, "Wheeeeee!" They all looked over and saw her spinning crazily.

Mr. Brown said, "Wow."

Alex said, "I know."

Veronica said gleefully, "And guess what? Our life will probably depend on her!"


	10. Chapter 10

Oh please don't let them kill me.

By Samhoku

(Now as i said before...logic says i DID NOT write the Alex Rider books.) Adrien and Veronica do not belong to me. Veronica is my sister and Adrien is my close friend.

Alex had decided to go find the person that had stolen the Diamonds. He was followed the man that fit the description.

Adrien was behind Alex and poking him over and over again.

Veronica hit Adrien in the back of the head, "Stoppit Adrien!"

Alex shushed them both. They hid when the guy turned around...Well all but Adrien. Adrien smiled and waved at the guy.

The guy waved uncertainly back and started walking again.

Alex kicked Adrien from his hiding spot and hissed, "You are an Idiot!"

Adrien said, "Llama trot!" She started trotting like a Llama as she followed the guy.

Alex glanced at Veronica.

Veronica said, "Yes she is always like this."

Alex said, "No I was actually going to ask how intelligent American's actually are."

Veronica's eye brows shot up, "Excuse me?"

Alex grinned and followed Adrien, "You heard me Pipsqueak."

Veronica glare and followed him, her arms in the air like exclamation points.

Alex said, "What on earth are you doing?"

Veronica replied, "Trying to intimidate you."

Alex tried not to laugh, "You are proving my point Veronica."

Veronica replied, "Whatever."

Adrien trotted around them, "Llama trot with me!"

Alex blushed bright red, "Adrien stop."


	11. Chapter 11

Oh please don't let them kill me.

By Samhoku

(Now as i said before...logic says i DID NOT write the Alex Rider books.) Adrien and Veronica do not belong to me. Veronica is my sister and Adrien is my close friend.

The Man came out of a alley way and pointed a gun at them, "Why are you following me? Oh Alex Rider."

Alex said, "I have no idea who you are."

The man said, "I am Yassen."

Alex said, his eyes big, "You are dead!"

Veronica said, "Well obviously he is not because he is standing right there."

Adrien giggled at the look Alex gave Veronica.

Alex said, "Shut up both of you."

Yassen said, obviously amused, "Who are these little Slamazles?"

Alex said, "These are my partners and you don't need to know their names."

Yassen looked at Veronica, and said helpfully, "You are short."

Veronica's arms shot up and tried her best to look aggressive, "I am not short!"

Adrien said happily, "Llama trot with me!" She trotted around Yassen, "Llama trot!"

Yassen stood with a blank look on his face and mumbled something about stupid American females.

Alex took the opportunity and kicked Yassen in the chest knocking him down, then took his gun, then had Veronica sit on Yassen's chest.

Yassen said, "I...can't...breath."

Veronica glared at the adult, "Well thats the point isn't it?"

Alex asked, "What do you know about the Diamonds?"

Veronica looked at Alex, "I dont know anything about those."

Alex's face went red with rage, "I WAS NOT TALKING TO YOU!"

Yassen laughed so hard their where tears running down his face...which was totally out of character for him.

Alex pointed at Yassen, "You are not helping!"

Adrien yelled gleefully, "Llama trot!"

Yassen had pity. He said, "I am not involved in Diamond smuggling Alex."

Alex said, "Good get off him."

Veronica stood up and Llama Queen ran into her. Veronica said, "ADRIEN!"

Alex screamed with rage and ran.

Yassen shook his head and silently wondered what Alan was thinking as he watched all three teenagers run away.


	12. Chapter 12

Oh please don't let them kill me.

By Samhoku

(Now as i said before...logic says i DID NOT write the Alex Rider books.) Adrien and Veronica do not belong to me. Veronica is my sister and Adrien is my close friend.

Alex was in a tree hyperventilating.

Adrien giggled, "I have never seen anyone jump so high have you Roni?"

Veronica grinned, "Nope."

Alex said to them, "Is it your job to torment me?"

Veronica replied, "Sure. Thats what we are payed for."

Alex's eyes bulged out of his head and he yelled a bunch of British swear words.

Adrien looked at Veronica, "What does Bloody mean?"

Veronica said, "It is the F bomb."

Adrien looked in awe at Alex, "Amazing."

Alex slammed his head off the tree, "Leave (whack) me (whack) Alone! (whack)."

Veronica tsked her tongue, "What a temper."

Llama Queen said, "Peace out."

Veronica tilted her head, "What does that even mean?"

Adrein shrugged, "Its sounds cool."

Alex said irritably, "It means you love the world, earth, and homosexual people."

Adriens eyes got big, "I am not gay."

Veronica got a strange look on her face, "That is disgusting."

Alex rested his head on the tree and cried, "I want Jack."

Adrien said, "Ohhh so you are gay."

Alex growled and chased Adrein around the tree, "JACK IS A FEMALE!"

Veronica watched. So did a hotdog vendor. Veronica walked over and ordered some food and drink, then sat down and watched.

The vendor asked, "Are they always like this Ma'am?"

Veronica said, "Pretty much."


	13. Chapter 13

Oh please don't let them kill me.

By Samhoku

(Now as i said before...logic says i DID NOT write the Alex Rider books.) Adrien and Veronica do not belong to me. Veronica is my sister and Adrien is my close friend.

Veronica dragged Alex off Adrien.

Adrien said pouting, "He tried to kill me."

Alex said, "If I wanted to kill you I would!"

Veronica said, "Save it for the Enemy Privet."

Alex mocked her, "Save it for the enemy OW"

Veronica had kicked him where it hurt.

Alex rolled on the ground groaning.

Adrien laughed and pointed.

The real bad guy walked by with a strange expression on his face. Mainly concern.

Adrien tackled the guy, "FOUND EM!"

The guy got up and ran. Adrien sprinted after him, "Dontcha wanta play!"

Veronica and Alex exchanged a glance. Veronica said, "I think she found him."

Alex said, "Ya think?"

Veronica laughed then they followed after Adrien, "Ad come back!"

* * *

><p>The guy was trying to grab Adriens neck, "Hold still!"<p>

Adrien was no scared. She ran.

Alex saw the guy pull out a knife. Veronica tackled Adrien and Alex disarmed the man.

Then suddenly a gun was pointed at Alex's head, "Don't move."


	14. Chapter 14

Oh please don't let them kill me.

By Samhoku

(Now as i said before...logic says i DID NOT write the Alex Rider books.) Adrien and Veronica do not belong to me. Veronica is my sister and Adrien is my close friend.

Alex and Veronica froze.

Veronica said, "Good afternoon?"

The man said, "Why are you following me?"

Alex said, "That is for us to know and you to never find out."

Adrien started sneeking up on the man.

The man got a sinking feeling. He suddenly realized one was missing, "Where is your friend?"

Adrien pounced and attached herself to the guys head, "I have em!"

The Man was trying to get Adrien off his head.

Veronica and Alex watched stunned for a minute.

Alex said, "ADRIEN!" Alex grabbed the gun and pointed it at the man and said, "Adrien get down."

The man bit something and he had the Suicide pill.

Adrien screamed and hid behind Alex, "Did I do that?"

Alex said, "No. You did not."

Veronica whimpered, "I would rather be on the Playground from Hell."

Adrien said, "Me too."


End file.
